Winter Wonderland
by lil Kisara
Summary: Als wenn sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper spüren konnte, blieb Rukia plötzlich stehen und schaute in seine Richtung. Abarai Renji wurde zum Strafdienst verdonnert und trifft während der Arbeit auf eine gute Freundin.


**Ankündigung: **Die lange FanFiction Pause hat endlich ein Ende. Ich habe zurück zu meiner kreativen Ader gefunden... Na ja... mehr oder weniger. Wahrscheinlich wird es in der kommenden Zeit öfters kleine One Shots von mir geben. Also passt schön auf und schaut immer mal auf meiner Seite vorbei.

* * *

**Author Note:** Mein erster Bleach One Shot und er ist dem Pairing RenRuki gewidmet. Ich liebe dieses Pairing. Es ist mein 2. liebstes OTP bei Bleach. Beim Favorit ist und bleibt IchiHime!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ gehört nicht mir. Leider. Ich hätte Szayel schon vor ca. 50 Kapitel sterben lassen. Anyway...

* * *

**Inhalt:** Abarai Renji wurde von Kuchiki Byakuya zum Strafdienst verdonnert. Er muss den neu gefallenen Schnee mit einer kleinen Gruppe der 6. Division weg schaufeln. Während der Arbeit sieht er ein bekanntes Gesicht...

* * *

**Genre:** Romantik/Humor

* * *

**Pairings: **Renji/Rukia

* * *

**Warning: **Nehmt Euch in Acht vor der Chappy-ness!

* * *

KarinAoi aka Nightseer

* * *

_**Winter Wonderland**_

_by KarinAoi_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Die Luft war kühl und ein Wind zog auf. Ein Niesen durchbrach die Stille in der eine Arbeitsgruppe der 6. Division damit beschäftigt war den Schnee beiseite zu schaufeln. Es hatte geschneit und zwar die ganze vergangene Nacht. Am Morgen danach wirkte die gesamte Soul Society wie verzaubert. Ein Winter Wunderland. Ganze Häuser waren zugeschneit, die großen Plätze waren nur noch schwer auszumachen und etliche Shinigami der Gotei 13 kamen zu spät zu ihren Arbeitsschichten.

So auch Abarai Renji. Mit einem angenervten Gesichtsausdruck rieb er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Gi über die Nase. Der Tag hatte bereits schlecht begonnen und nun kommt noch eine Erkältung dazu? Es konnte eigentlich nur noch besser werden. Der aufziehende Wind drang durch seinen offenen Kragen unter seine Kleidung und Renji begann leicht zu zittern. Er legte den Stiel der Schaufel in seine Armbeuge und stellte den Kragen seines Gi hoch, damit der Wind nicht noch mal so einfach an seine Haut dringen konnte.

Renji ließ seinen Blick umher wandern und beobachtete unter anderem wie Rikichi und die anderen der Gruppe fleißig dabei waren den Schnee aus dem Weg zu schaufeln. Eine Strafarbeit für sein zu spät kommen. Mit einem langem gequälten Seufzer machte sich Renji wieder an die Arbeit und versuchte wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er arbeitete.

Nach ein paar Minuten des schweigsamen Arbeitens vernahm Renji plötzlich das gedämpfte Stapfen von Füßen im Schnee. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen und sah auch schon eine kleinere Gruppe an Shinigami die allem Anschein nach irgendeinen Botengang erledigen musste. Alles war interessanter als Schnee schaufeln zu müssen und so beobachtete Renji schweigend den kleinen Trupp beim überqueren des großen Platzes. Plötzlich fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine schwarzhaarige kleine Gestalt. Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er seine Freundin Rukia erkannte.

Als wenn sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper spüren konnte, blieb Rukia plötzlich stehen und schaute in seine Richtung. Fast im selben Augenblick trat sie aus den Reihen ihrer Gruppe und lief quer über den gesamten Platz auf ihn zu. Renjis Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als Rukia auch schon direkt vor ihm zum stehen kam.

„Rukia, was-..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Rukia ließ ihn gar nicht erst dazu kommen zu Ende zu sprechen. Sie zog einen Schal hervor und warf diesen Renji um den Hals. Mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geröteten Wangen – was aber nur Renji sehen konnte – band sie ihm den Schal trotzig um den Hals.

„Nii-sama, hat mir von deiner Strafarbeit erzählt. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du mal wieder deinen Schal vergessen hast."

Mit einem letzten kräftigen Ruck ließ sie die beiden Enden des Schals los und öffnete ihre Augen um in sein Gesicht blicken zu können. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Du kannst mir meinen Schal später wieder zurückgeben."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Rukia von Renji ab und lief zurück zu ihrer Gruppe, die bereits weitergegangen war. Zurück auf dem Platz blieb ein verlegen vor sich hinstarrender Abarai Renji mit einem pastellfarbenen Chappy Schal um seinen Hals.


End file.
